nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Tinning kit
Great ruminations! 04:24, 29 June 2008 (UTC) :I agree! --Petzl 21:26, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Homemade and rotten dichotomy? Non-rotten tins are generated without the word "homemade" in the name; is there a valid reason for User:Ckbryant's revert of my edit? If so, it isn't explained in the article, which is now, again, ambiguous. Deletion of commentary I was sad to see that an anonymous user had deleted a few lines I wrote in this article about tinning in our world, and what a remarkable object the Nethack tinning kit must be. Of course, it had nothing to do with gameplay, but it seems to me that lots of stuff in Nethack and in this wiki has nothing to do with gameplay. Do we really need to know the shapes of the various polearms? Or read most of those encyclopedia entries? I thought the section was interesting and enjoyable, and at least two users of the wiki enjoyed it enough to put appreciative comments on this discussion page. I have therefore undone the deletion. Perhaps it was my original section heading, "pointless ruminations," that set off that other editor. I have tried to give the section a less-offensive name. I would be sad to see it removed from the article--I think it's just one of those fun things to reflect on as you play nethack. Well, I'm back to exploring Gehennom and tinning all the nurses. Only damn advantage of playing a Caveman I've seen so far...--Ckbryant 16:54, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :I definitely enjoyed your text and will ban the next one who dares to remove it! —ZeroOne (talk / ) 22:36, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::Darn, I forgot I promised that... Well, I kept my promise, one anonymous user banned (for a day). —ZeroOne (talk / ) 22:26, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for all you do to keep the place running and orderly!--Ckbryant 18:06, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Again, somebody deleted the section on tinning in the real world. The reason given was "This is some intersting musing which do not apply to a world full of Kops and Quantum Mechanics". (While true, it also lends flavor to the wiki.) Reverted because discussed before. Tjr 21:02, August 16, 2010 (UTC) : This is a flavor addition based on nothing but speculation. Tining in Nethack world is probably NOT AT ALL like tinnning in real world. Why? Well because NOTHING else in nethack is like in real world. Nethack is a fantasy game, so real world wolrd speculations based on nothing do not belong here. : Also why is this artcile the only one that gets the "in real life" section? Why not have artcile on real life uses of pick-axes and grapling-hooks etc... Can you really dig thorugh the floor with a pick axe? Are pair of lenses really one seize fits all? Can you really find out someone's "hit points" by using a Stethoscope? What is so special about tinning that requires a real-worl explantion? :: Gamers keep asking about certain unanswerable oddities, and this section provides at least some background. "How can they tin so fast in the middle of battle?" "How is magic cancellation supposed to work?" "Why does eating plate mails take only one turn?" "Hey, I've a patch for empty potion bottles!" "When is the next version of Nethack out?" "How come a single pudding can carry that much stuff?" :: There's nothing special about tinning kits, except somebody did the write-up, and people found it amusing enough to keep around. I'm sure you could do something similar for grappling hooks if you wanted. :: One-size-fits-all lenses: That argument is similar to shaped keys. We had them in past versions of Nethack. Tjr 22:17, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :: The differences between the simulations of Tinning vs everything else. Real life tinning takes a ot of effort, yet only takes one 'turn' in NetHack, while other difficult, prolonged tasks (digging with a Pick Ax, for example) are modeled slightly more realistically, taking multiple consecutive turns to complete (and can be interrupted). Sure, we could go to the article on digging and add 'This is actually a decent approximation of digging through a floor or wall in real-life', or point out that the Stethoscope's useage in game isn't realistic, but it doesn't add anything to the article - people will generally get that the NetHack model for digging is accurate enough for plausability, and that the Stethoscope's usage is a fantasy extention of the real life version. The tinning model stands out because it's one of the few (or only) that's wierd - if we can tin something in one turn, why can't we dig through a wall in one turn with a pick ax (a similar amount of work), or if it takes multiple turn to dig through a wall with a pick ax, why can we tin a corpse in only one? This is what makes it the 'real life' section amusing to read - it points out this disparity and makes light of it. =D ::Wuumaster 22:30, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Contradiction -Poisonous and acidic corpses are also rendered harmless. -A blessed tin of acid blob always opens in one turn and can save you from stoning. These two lines contradict one another. The acid would be required to end the stoning. Either the acid is removed and the tin does not save from stoning, or the tin saves from stoning but still applies acid damage. Which one? :Actually both are correct. The acid is rendered harmless in the sense that it won't give you a “very bad case of stomach acid”, but it will still cure stoning. This occurs because ( ) cures stoning and is called by the corpse-eating code and tin-eating code, whereas stomach acid is handled by ( ) which is not invoked for tins. -- Killian 11:40, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Strange message I got the messsage : you make, but can not pickup... Any idea of what causes that?Newtkiller 06:29, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Most likely your inventory is full. If you tried picking it up you should've gotten the standard inventory full message. If that's not the case then I have no idea. -- Qazmlpok 13:52, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Partly eaten Partly eaten corpses seem to be untinnable (chromatic dragon's was, which was kinda sad :( ) Can anyone verify if this applies to all monsters? Thank you.Newtkiller 17:14, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :It does. Can't eat and then tin. -- Qazmlpok 19:08, June 21, 2010 (UTC)